Ortensia
Ortensia (Pia in the Winx Club video game) is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Ortensia has square-framed glasses and very long dark wavy blue-black hair that is about waist-length, if not a bit shorter, with bangs in a hime cut just like Musa. She wears an orange shirt and pale gray jeans, and also orange shoes. OrtensiaCiv.jpg |-|Winx= There are three versions of her Winx form. The first and official style is where Ortensia wears a sparkly pink muffin-top hat, keeps her glasses, and also a sparkling pink tank-top and skirt, along with slightly darker shorts and below the knee fuchsia boots. The second version her Winx form is mostly red in color and she has grey shorts. Her wings in the second version are green, she has a hair tie rather then a hat, and her glasses are more of a clear color. In version three some of her fairy form has less fabric, and her wings are pale blue. OrtensiaFairyEp310.png|Official IMG_3630.jpg|Version 2 Otherfairies.jpg|Version 3 (on the left) Personality Ortensia is depicted as stressed. This is seen during Alfea's rest time during the Army of Darkness' attacks. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," she is seen in Professor Wizgiz's class. In "The Black-Mud Swamp," she is seen talking with other fairies. In "Betrayed!", she is seen in the library when Bloom is speaking to Barbatea. In "Honor Above All", she and her classmates, including the Winx, were set to take a pop quiz in Wizgiz's class. Like all of Wizgiz's students, had found the envelope Wizgiz "dropped" containing "the answers" to the pop quiz. She had opened it and was wearing the consequences on her face. In "The Fall of Magix," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "Power Play", she talks to Musa, Tecna, and Flora about how scared she is about the current situation of Magix. Musa reassures her that she is an integral part of saving the Magic Dimension, and that she needs to remain strong. She regains confidence. In "The Witches' Siege," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. |-|Season 2= In "Up to Their Old Trix," she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "Rescue Mission," she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. She is later seen at the party in the Dining Hall. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Professor Avalon's class, Professor Palladium's class, and once again in Avalon's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex," she is seen in the courtyard talking to Alice. She is later seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In "Race Agaisnt Time," she is seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. She is later seen in Faragonda's class again. In “Battle on Planet Eraklyon,” she is seen in Professor Palladium’s Technical Charms class. In “The Show Must Go On!,” she is seen during Musa’s concert. In “Hallowinx!,” she is seen in Professor Palladium’s class. In “The Spy in the Shadows,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard. In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen dancing with Oleana during the party. She is then seen talking to Silicya. |-|Season 3= In “Alfea Under Siege,” she is seen in Wizgiz’s class. She is then seen talking to Kimmy in the hallway. Later, she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In "Witches' Revelation," she is seen with her classmates in Bloom's nightmare. They begin to look down at the Mark of Valtor on the floor. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters",... |-|Season 5= In "Return to Alfea", she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. *Winx Club - Episode 522 *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 6= *Winx Club - Episode 614 *Winx Club - Episode 616 Magical Abilities Ortensia can create shields to block an enemy's attack and project rays of magical energy. Her magic is blue in color. Ortensia may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Ortensia means "Gardener, Farmer." *"Ortensia" is the Italian form of "Hortensia", which is a common name for the Hydrangea flower. *Her name is of Italian origin and means "the garden lover". *On the Russian version of Winx Club PC game it said that she is Codatorta's daughter. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alfea Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Allies Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Category:Games Category:Recurring Characters